Shadow Blackwing
by Shadow Blackwing
Summary: A new force is revealed
1. prologue 1

I feel so free! I wish my friends were here, though. They were always so much fun. My name is Aerial by the way. I don't know my actual name, but this is the name I go by. My friends, for all I know, probably renamed themselves.

We were a group for a while, the five of us. We split up, all going our separate ways. I saw later that the idea was horrible, but they were all long gone by then, and I've been trying to find them ever since.


	2. prologue 2

Prologue 2

There was a flash, and everything went white.

See, this is why I hate rallies. The freaking cops always show up and throw flash-bangs at us. I doubt they even realize the past eight rallies have all been organized by one person, me.

They have all been about the same thing, the missing children. There are tons of them, and I can tell that the police aren't concerned in the least. How I know this, it's because I was one of them. My name is Terra, and I'm one of the children missing from the last couple of years. I know exactly what happened to the others as well. They were used in genetic experiments.


	3. prologue 3

Flying is so much fun, unless it's in a plane. I can't believe that I have to fly in this rusty metal bucket. I want to be using _**my**_ wings and fly by myself. It's just that these things are so unreliable. They could come crashing down at any time.

Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Electra. I am, or rather was, part of a group of mutants. We were disbanded for reasons I have come to forget. I would rejoin with them, but I joined another group, and I can't find the others. So, for now I wait.


	4. prologue 4

Standing in lines is so boring, especially if it's for something your older sister is making you do.

I hate aquariums; actually I hate water in general. It just doesn't mix well with me. My sister, on the other hand, is right at home with water. It's kind of obvious why, seeing as she's a mutant who controls water. I control fire, though, so it's hard to agree on things. My name is Inferno, and my sister's name is Sapphire. We were once part of a group, but I don't know where the others have gone off to.

I know my brother doesn't like it here, but I love it. I feel right at home around water. Plus, he got to choose the last place, and he chose Death Valley, so this is my revenge.


	5. final prologue

My name is Shadow. The majority of my life has been spent at "The School". It's not like the schools most of you go, or went to. It is an illegal genetic experimentation lab in Colorado. I am one such experiment.

When I was eight-ish, I and one other experiment tried the first ever escape attempt, but it failed horribly. She was knocked out early on, but I picked her up and ran. As soon as we left the building, I was tasered. Being only eight, even if I was genetically enhanced, I fell comatose.

Six years later, and I'm still "comatose". I had actually woken up one year later, but I didn't make it known, because I didn't know what they would do to me. Ever since I've woken up, I've had a mental link with the other experiment, who was smuggled out. Her chosen name, is Maximum Ride.


	6. Chapter 1

"What are we doing?" whispered Nudge. "Why are we _here?"_

"We are rescuing experiments, one in particular" replied Max. "Now, help me open this grate."

Nudge then put her hand up to one of the screws and unscrewed it. "It just feels weird that we're breaking _in_ to this place, since we've only wanted to get out before." She started unscrewing the second screw. Max sighed, "Yeah, I know, but this is important."

Nudge continued unscrewing the grate in silence, then finally finished and said, "Are you sure you don't want anyone else going with you?" "Yes, I am, now go back to the others."

Nudge flew away and disappeared over a dune.

_Time to do this, _Max thought, _time to free him, time for him to wake up._

In the small room, there was only one chamber, with a comatose mutant. So why did the scientist have to watch it until the night guard came, he wondered. Every night, he had to stay after an hour to wait for the guard. He thought it was pointless, stupid, even. He decided he could just sit outside and read today. Nothing could get in, right? He would soon realize what a big mistake he just made.

In the room he was guarding, Max was shutting down everything keeping him comatose. A few seconds later, his eyes flew open. _Hello, Max. You finally made it._ It was the voice. "Yeah, now let's go."

The next morning, another scientist came into the room and saw the chamber. Instead of the mutant who was supposed to be in there, it was the scientist who stayed late.


End file.
